A Day In The Life Of A Torchwood Employee
by JantoGleek
Summary: So the iPod shuffle challenge with a difference, the stories arn't just songs, hard to explain but please r&r :  Janto, Gwys, Tosh, Owen other characters may come in at times :  x
1. Mayday Parade: Miserable At Best

**Okay other fics will be updated shortly, just thought I'd have ago at an iPod shuffle challenge but these will be more stories then songs :)**

**Mayday Parade: Miserable At Best:**

Ianto sat in his apartment alone. He missed Jack but he'd done the right thing. He now just had to let go.

'Maybe I should ring him?' Ianto thought picking up the phone and staring at the numbers. 'What's the point, he'll be with someone else.' The other Ianto in his mind told him.

'I was never any good for him anyway. He didn't put up a fight to stop me leaving him did he? I'm not good for anything.' He thought miserably.

Ianto ran his hands over his face and through his hair. "AHRHHHH!" He screamed standing up and thumping his hands on the kitchen counter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ianto went and answered it to reveal Jack standing there.

"What do you want?" Ianto snarled.

"Ianto I want to talk, I never meant to hurt you..."

"And sleeping with him wasn't ever gonna hurt me was it!" Ianto spat his voice thick with venom. "I've got the point that I should leave you alone Jack okay? So do the same for me."

"But Ianto I want you back. I love you please?" Jack pleaded with Ianto.

"How?" Ianto asked.

"How...?" Jack left the question hanging in the air.

"How, am I supposed to sleep? When all I dream about is his lips on you cheek? We both know that I'm not that strong Jack." Ianto sat down.

"But I love you so much Ianto, it was a mistake. I know you want me back." Jack touched Ianto's hand.

"Of course I fucking miss you Jack!" Ianto jumped off the sofa and looked Jack in the eyes. "I miss everything about you! The lips that made me fly, your accent, smile everything!

"I..."

"No Jack. Do you wanna know what the hardest part of living without you is?"

"What?" Jack whispered.

"It's taking breaths to stay here, in this god-forsaken place!" Ianto waved his arms in a gesture to the place.

"Ianto I miss you like crazy!" Jack told him sincerity in his eyes.

"Oh please Jack let's not pretend you were alone tonight, I know he was there." Ianto scoffed.

"He wasn't. I havn't seen him since..."

"Since I walked in on you two shagging?" Ianto finished for him.

"Yes." Jack hung his head.

"Jack, just leave please."

"Ianto I..."

"Get out!" Ianto shouted startling Jack.

Jack made for the door and opened it. "I cant live without you Ianto, and I know you cant live without me."

Ianto walked over to the door.

"I can live without you Jack." And he shut the door. "But without you I'll be miserable at best." He sighed and slid to the floor.

**Okay so a bit of a depressing start to the fic but hopefully my iPod will land on a much happier song next time, although I'm a bit worried about a few of the Eminem one's :L Anyway I give cyber-chewits to reviewer's :)**


	2. Mr Hudson Ft Kanye West: Supernova

**Okay next chapter, wooo! **

**My Hudson: Supernova:**

Ianto was a happy man. He was engaged to a beautiful woman, he had kids, cars even a boat! But he couldn't help but wonder if this was what he wanted.

Jack Harkness sat at his desk and sighed. That Lisa had to swan in a take his boyfriend didn't she. Okay so they wern't together at the time and Lisa and Ianto had now been together for 3 years but still!

Owen walked into Jack's office. "Are you still moping about after your boyfriend dumped you, oh when was it? Three fucking years ago!" He said.

"I still want him Owen, and I know he still wants me!" Jack cried.

"Well go get im' then! Instead of moping around!" Owen told him.

"Yeah... yeah! You're right! I will go get him. Cause' I'm Captain Jack Harkness and I feel like..." Jack stopped.

"Like...?" Owen asked.

"Like taking off and bringing my boyfriend with me!" He said running out of the office.

Owen sighed. "Could that of been anymore cheesy?" He asked himself.

Jack knocked on Ianto's door.

"Jack?" A surprised Ianto said as he opened the door.

Ianto was looking more sexy then Jack remembered. "Can I come in?"

"Of course. Lise and the kids are out shopping. Can I get you a coffee?" Ianto asked making his way through all the children's toys to the kitchen.

"Sure, thanks." Jack looked at the messy house. This was so un-Ianto he thought. Lisa really changed him. 'And I thought I wanted this' he thought.

"So. What's new?" Ianto asked Jack handing him a coffee.

"Same old, same old, aliens, world-saving ect..." Jack said.

"Why are you here Jack?"

"Ianto, do you forget what we once had?" Jack asked him seriously.

"Huh?"

"Do you still think of me when your with Lisa? I mean sure, you have a beautiful house by the bay and the kids but you know there's more Ianto." Jack told him.

"Jack...I'm with Lisa, I have kids I...have a life."

"But she's not you or me."

"But she's my fiance'!" Ianto cried.

"Let me be your supernova Ianto, let me take you away from this." Jack held his hand. "There's a whole other world out there Jones, Ianto Jones."

"Our love has gone Jack." Ianto looked down.

"You've got that wrong." Jack said quietly. "Your about to make the biggest mistake of your life, give me the chance to get it right Ianto.

"Jack what about the kids..." Ianto was cut of by Lisa storming into the room.

"Ianto! I saw Jack's car outside! Why are you holding his hand!" She screamed.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer but was cut of again.

"No save it! I don't care! Like I really wanted to marry you Ianto! I just new you had all that money from Torchwood, these kids arn't even yours!"

"What?" Ianto's mouth dropped open.

"Oh come on, are you really that dumb Ianto? We hadn't even had sex when I told you I was pregnant!" Lisa laughed cruely.

"You...you twisted bitch!" Jack shouted at her.

"Jack leave it, she's not worth it." And with that Ianto took Jack's hand and led him out of the house.

"Jack I'm so so sorry." He cried.

"Shhh. It's okay." Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto gently on the lips.

"Well if you're gonna kiss me at least do it right." Ianto laughed as he leaned in and kissed Jack passionately.

"So...you wanna go back to the Hub?" Jack asked.

"No way! I need to forget that evil bitch and your helping me do it!" Ianto told him.

"How?" Jack asked.

"I could think of a few things." Ianto grinned.

Jack just put the key in the ignition and sped off into the distance.

**Cyber-chewitts still available for reviewer's.**


	3. BOB Ft Hayley Williams: Airplanes

**Chapter 3 :)**

**B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams: Airplanes **

"My round." Ianto said to his team-mates. They were all having a night down the pub as the rift was quiet.

Jack watched Ianto as he went to the bar.

"Jack, stop staring at Ianto's arse!" Gwen scolded.

"Sorry, it's just so sexy!" Jack winked and took a sip of water.

"Oh, look Teaboy's got company." Owen said. They all looked. It was true. A girl with straight red-orange hair was talking to Ianto. They saw Ianto turn to face her and a look of recognition flash through his eyes. They saw him grin and hug her.

"Who's she?" Jack asked unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Calm down Jack, she's probably just an old friend." Tosh reassured him.

"Or girlfriend." Owen muttered into his beer. Jack scowled at him.

"Look he's coming back, everyone act casual!" Gwen said.

"How were we acting before?" Owen asked rolling his eyes.

"Shutup!" Gwen said.

"Hey, Ianto we were just talking about..."

"Love."

"Computers."

"Sex."

"Space."

All four of them said a different thing at the same time.

"Right..." Ianto said raising an eyebrow. He turned to the girl. "Guys, this is Hayley Williams. Old band friend from High School."

"Nice to meet you." Jack said shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"She has a boyfriend Jack." He said.

"So do I." He grinned and Ianto blushed.

The rest of the team introduced themselves and Hayley sat with them.

"So, Teaboy used to be in a band aey?" Owen smirked.

Ianto blushed. "Yeah, we used to be quite popular, but when we disbanded we sold Ianto's songs to other people. Some of them are big you know." Hayley told them.

"What songs?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"Erm.. do you know Brick By Boring Brick? It's by a band named Paramore." Hayley said.

"Yeah! I know that song! Ianto, you wrote that?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Yeah." Ianto was blushing furiously.

"Ianto wrote all of our songs." Hayley stated proudly.

"What are some others?" Owen asked.

"Written in the stars, that was sold to Tinie Tempah, erm.. Air planes, me and Ianto both sung that one. It was sold to B.O.B and I actually sing that with him." Hayley told them.

"Oh my God! I love that song! You have to sing it please!" Gwen asked.

"I would, but I have no one to sing it with."

"Teaboy can sing it cant he?" Owen smirked evilly.

"No, Teaboy can not!" Ianto protested.

"Please Ianto." Gwen asked.

"Yeah please?" Tosh asked as well.

"Jack help me." Ianto pleaded.

"Sorry your on your own here." Jack told him.

"Why!" He asked.

"Because you never told me you were in a band or wrote those songs."

"But...but..." Ianto spluttered.

"No but's, off you go Teaboy." Owen grinned.

"Fine. You want me to sing it, I will!" Ianto got up and pulled Hayley by the hand.

"Excellent." Owen smiled. This should be good.

The music started and as people realised what song it was they stood up and starting dancing.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,_

_I could really use a wish right now, _

_wish right now,_

_wish right now,_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,_

_I could really use a wish right now,_

_wish right now,_

_wish right now._

The pub was singing along with Hayley. Ianto leaned into the mic.

_Yeah I could use a dream or a genie or a wish, _

_to go back to a place much simpler than this,_

_coz after all the partying, smashing and crashing,_

_and all the glitz and the glam and the fasion,_

_and all the pandemonium and the madness,_

_there comes a time when you fade to the blacklist,_

_and when your staring at that phone in you life,_

_and you hoping that them people never call you back,_

_but that's just how the story unfolds, _

_you get another hand soon after you fold, _

_and when your plans unravel and your saying,_

_what would you wish for if you had one chance?_

_So airplane, aiplane sorry I'm late,_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate,_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight,_

_and I'll be right back at it by the end of the night._

The whole pub was dancing and singing along. Ianto had forgotten what a thrill it was to be up on stage singing. The Torchwood team were sitting with their mouths open wide. Owen was pissed off immensely at the fact Ianto was pretty damn good. Gwen and Tosh had a look of pride on their faces. Ianto was the youngest member of the team and they liked to mother him. Jack was trying to concentrate on the singing but couldn't get over how sexy he looked.

_I could really use a wish right now,_

_wish right now,_

_wish right now._

_Somebody take me back to the day,_

_before this was a job,_

_before I got paid,_

_before it ever mattered what I had in my bank,_

_yeah back when I was tryna get it to that Subway,_

_and back when I was rapping for the hell of it,_

_but nowadays we're rapping to stay relevent,_

_I'm guessing if we can make some wishes outta airplanes,_

_then maybe yo, maybe I'll go back to the days,_

_before the politics, before the rap games,_

_and back when no one listened to my mix tape,_

_and back before I covered up my slang,_

Ianto was really enjoying himself. He was loving every minute of it.

_So can I get a wish, _

_to end the politics,_

_and get back to the music that started this shit,_

_so here I stand and then again I say,_

_I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes._

_I could really use a wish right now, _

_wish right now,_

_wish right now,_

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,_

_I could really use a wish right now,_

_wish right now,_

_wish right now._

_I could really use a wish right now..._

_Ohhohh oh oh oh, _

_Like, like shooting stars..._

_ohhhhohhhohhhh_

_I could really use a wish right now.._

_a wish..._

_a wish right now..._

The pub exploded into applause. Hayley and Ianto took their seets with the Torchwood team again.

"Ianto, you were so amazing!" Tosh said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you could sing like that?" Gwen scolded.

Ianto just shrugged. Owen was sulking in the corner.

"What did you think Jack?" Hayley asked.

Jack looked at Haley to Ianto and back again. He smiled. He made Ianto come closer as if he was about to tell him in a whisper, then he grabbed his shirt and and kissed him passionately. The team grinned and Hayley just looked on.

"You didn't tell me you were gay Ianto!" She exclaimed.

"Well...I'm err..I'm not exactly. It's sort of, just Jack." He was blushing again.

"Awww." She coo'ed.

"Great another person who thinks everything they do is the cutest thing since kittens." Owen grumbled.

"You think kittens are cute Owen? Awww." Tosh giggled.

"No...I...oh shutup!" He sulked.

**Chapter 4 up soon :)**


	4. Avril Lavigne: Hot

**Next chapter :) Landed on a good song this time so hopefully happy things will happen. I realise they have been Janto and this one probably will be too, but later ones will be other characters so keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Avril Lavigne: Hot:**

The Torchwood team were bored. More bored than they'd been in a very long time. Jack and Ianto were lying on the old Torchwood sofa trying to doze off just so it gave them something to do. Owen was flicking paper balls at a bin and Tosh and Gwen were spinning round on their chairs.

"I know!" Gwen said excitedly.

"What?" Tosh asked.

"Let's play some music!" She said typing in Youtube on the computer.

"Great." Owen's sarcastic reply came from the Med bay.

"What song?" Jack asked.

"Avril Lavigne, Hot." Gwen grinned.

"You have got to be kidding me." Owen sighed.

"Perfect." Jack grinned.

"What?" Ianto said.

"You'll see." With that Jack pushed up so they were sitting on the sofa instead of laying. The music started and Jack began to sing along.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet,_

_when no one's around,_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket,_

_because your allowed,_

Jack held Ianto's hand and put it in his pocket. The team looked on, shocked that they were showing this amount of affection.

_I wanna drive you into the corner,_

_and kiss you without a sound,_

Jack's nose was inches from Ianto's.

_I wanna stay this way forever,_

_I'll say it loud,_

_Now your in, and you cant get out!_

_You make me so hot,_

_Make me wanna drop,_

_It's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop,_

_I cant hardly breathe,_

_you make me wanna scream,_

_you're so fabulous,_

_your so good to me baby, baby,_

_your so good to me baby, baby._

Jack was dancing his face around Ianto's, deliberately breathing on his neck at times. Gwen and Tosh were a cross between giggling and aw'ing. Owen was just rolling his eyes.

_I can make you feel all better,_

_just take it in,_

_and I can show you all the places,_

_that you've never been,_

_and I can make you say everything,_

_that you've never said,_

_and I will let you do anything,_

_again and again,_

When Jack sang the last two lines he made a point of diverting his eyes towards his crotch a few times.

_Now your in, and you cant get out,_

_you make me so hot,_

_make me wanna drop,_

_it's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop,_

_I can hardly breathe,_

_you make me wanna scream,_

_your so fabulous,_

_your so good to me baby, baby,_

_your so good to me baby, baby,_

As the music slowed, Jack looked directly into Ianto's eyes.

_Kiss me gently,_

_Always I know,_

_Hold me,_

_Love me,_

_Don't ever go..._

Jack shook his head slowly when he sang 'don't ever go'. The teams giggles had stopped and now Gwen had tears in her eyes and Tosh looked lovingly at them. Owen was still getting over the shock of the affection. Jack grinned as the music started to pick up again.

_You make me so hot,_

_make me wanna drop,_

_it's so ridiculous,_

_I can barely stop,_

_I can hardly breathe,_

_you make me wanna scream,_

_your so fabulous,_

_your so good to me baby, baby,_

_your so good to me baby, baby..._

Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto, who was more than happy to oblige. They sat there for a minute, foreheads resting on each other's. Tosh and Gwen clapped and they seemed to snap out off each others eyes. Jack grinned and Ianto blushed furiously.

"I didn't know you two were that serious!" Gwen squealed.

Jack laughed. "Course we are, you don't think I would miss out on the opportunity to have this gorgeous Welshman as my boyfriend do you?" He kissed Ianto on the nose.

"Awww." Tosh coo'ed.

"Save it for when we're not around though yeah?" Owen complained.

"You love it really Owen." Jack grinned.

"Sure, I just love coming into this crappy job where I could potentially get killed, then have to disect some shitty alien that we have killed, but on top of all that I have to watch you two..." Owen stopped talking when he realised no body was listening to him and the girls were watching Jack kiss his boyfriend. "And on top of all that, I've developed a disorder where I talk and talk and no one hears a word I say." He muttered under his breath.


	5. Taio Cruz: Break Your Heart

**Okay so this was originally the story, Torchwood: The Musical but I deleted it and added the only chapter to this story ;)**

Jack and Ianto had just finished an amazing session of sex. They were both worn out and lying in each other's arms. A song came on the radio.

"_Now listen to me baby."_ Jack started to sing. _"Before I love and leave you. They call me heartbreaker. I don't wanna deceive you._

Ianto just looked at Jack.

_If you fall for me. I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart. Told you from the start. Baby from the start._

Jack was walking around the room singing directly at Ianto now. Ianto smiled at being called baby and the fact that Jack was larking around singing to him.

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart, i'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

Ianto was laughing now much to Jack's pleasure. He loved seeing his Welshman laugh and especially loved it when it was him making Ianto laugh.

_There's no point tryna hide it. No point tryna erase it. I know I got a problem. By doing this behaviour. _

Jack was back on the huge bed now on all fours singing directly at Ianto now.

_If you fall for me. I'm not easy to please. Imma tear you apart. Told you from the start. Baby from the start._

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart, i'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

During the part on the radio where Taio Cruz was singing Woah over and over again, Jack kissed Ianto on the lips and enjoyed the smile that was on them.

_Ey, and I know converse gonna get me back for being so cold. Ey and the big bad wolf found balls if you let him answer the phone. Ey if you fall for me i'm only gonna tear you apart. Ey, Told you from the start. _

_I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart, i'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart.I 'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart, i'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart._

The song finally finished and Ianto and Jack had a good snog for a few minutes.

"One thing was wrong though." Jack said grinning with their foreheads still pressed together.

"What was that?" Ianto asked.

"I would never tear you apart." Jack grinned again and went in for another kiss. Ianto did one better than that and pushed him down so he straddled him.

"Right now Jack Harkness. I am gonna tear you apart." Ianto smiled wickedly and reached for the lube in the desk draw. How Ianto loved Taio Cruz.


	6. Plan B: Prayin'

**Okay next chapter then :) Not sure when I should end this? Maybe after 10 chapters? Depends :)**

**Plan B – Prayin' :**

Owen was sat in his cell. Arrested! He never thought he'd see himself in this place. He looked at the muddy white walls, they had boot marks on where people had obviously kicked them. How did it come to this? Not even Torchwood could get him out of this place. He didn't need Torchwood anyway. This was all their bloody fault anyway. _'I'm in here because of Torchwood!' _Owen thought angrily. Why couldn't they of just left him alone? Owen looked up. He'd never really been a Christian but his mum had. He knelt down and started talking quietly.

_Lord Above, i've just killed a man,  
Let somebody take the blame,  
Lord above, find i'm kneeling down,  
my pray to take away this pain going up in here. _

He remembered the words from an old song once. He started to recite the song but as you would just saying a speech.

_I'm prayin', Lord im prayin' to you,  
Take away this guilt all up in my head  
I'm pleading, lord im pleading wit' you,  
Got some dealings to do before the day im dead. _

'_The day I'm dead'_! Owen snorted in his mind. _'I already am bloody dead!'_ He thought angrily. And who's fault was that? Torchwood. Surprise, surprise!

_He came for me just like i knew he would,  
But this time I was ready,to knock him Good.  
But he weren't wrong, there was one more left  
he took my weapon from me, put it to the test.  
When this angel appeared out of the dark,  
with the devil in his eyes but god in his heart.  
He slayed me down,  
Saved me from a sudden death,  
But i've still done wrong, so now _

_I'm prayin', Lord im prayin' to you,  
Take away this guilt all up in my head  
I'm pleading, lord im pleading wit' you,  
Got some to do before the day im dead _

Owen was nearly in tears. He couldn't help but think, what if? What if it hadn't been his Katie to have that alien brain tumour thing? What if he had never joined Torchwood? He'd be married by now. Maybe even have a few kids. Hopefully been made Chief Of Medicine at the hospital and having a proper family life.

_So there we are,  
An angel and a man, _

_Both just standing there,  
Blood on our hands.  
What we gonna to do now,  
this what I thought.  
But before i could say it the angel talked.  
He said im in here for life, anyway,  
your only in here for five ill take the blame.  
So go right now don't feel ashamed,  
But 'o lord I do that's why I'm prayin' _

But no. His girlfriend was dead. She was never coming back. He had been recruited to Torchwood by Captain Bloody Harkness. He's shagged the entire population of Cardiff. He's seen aliens good and bad but mostly bad. He's been shot and killed. Brought back to life. Made King of the Weevils and finally, killed an innocent man to release his anger.

_Im prayin', O' Lord im prayin' to you,  
Save me from these sins weighing down on my soul.  
Im pleading, lord im pleading wit' you,  
got some healing to do inside im feeling love._

Im prayin', Lord im prayin to you,  
Take away this guilt all up in my head  
Im pleading, lord im pleading wit' you,  
Got some things to do before the day im dead

Im prayin', Lord im prayin' to you,  
Save me from these sins weighing down on my soul  
im pleading, lord im pleading wit' you,  
got some healing to do inside im feeling love. 

And now, now there was no going back. Owen Harper had screwed up once to many. And this time, he was going to be punished.

**I know it was dark :( But it was that sorta song and I have been wanting to do an Owen for ages :) Well Review please :)** __


	7. Survivor: Eye Of The Tiger

**So I have been neglecting this fic for TOO long! So here is the next chapter, I'm really sorry for the long delay for an update. A lot has been happening and just haven't sat down to finish this. Please, enjoy this next chapter though. Sorry again.**

**Survivor – Eye Of The Tiger**

"Guys, can we listen to the radio again?" Tosh suddenly asked, one hot afternoon.

"Do we have too?" Owen groaned. "Don't we have work to do?"

Gwen snorted. "Like you'd do it if we did."

Owen scowled at her. "I think it's a good idea Tosh, I'll go and switch it on." Ianto said glaring at Owen. "Jack! Radio's going on." He yelled up the stairs.

Jack appeared from his office. "Okay, that explains the scowl on Owen's face."

"Isn't there always a scowl on Owen's face?" Gwen asked, stifling a giggle.

"Learn to love the music Owen. There has to be something you like?" Tosh asked him.

Owen's scowl grew deeper. "There is no piece of wretched music I like to-"

Owen was cut off by the radio coming on. His ears pricked up and the team noticed the sudden interest.

"You like Survivor then Owen?" Gwen grinned.

"No…of course I don't." Owen sat back in his chair folding his arms.

"I kinda like this song actually." Ianto added, grinning as well.

"_Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive." _ Tosh started to jokingly sing.

For the second verse, Gwen and Ianto joined in.

"_So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive" _

Owen was itching to get involved in his favourite song. The team were grinning at him.

"Owen you know you wan-"

"_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival!" _Owen yelled out much to the team's glee. Jack was looking at everyone with a raised eyebrow.

As the team finished the rest of the song together, mucking around and laughing, Jack realised how much he loved this point of his life. He felt sad that one day he's have to say goodbye to these people, but he may as well enjoy the time he had with them.

"_Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive"_


	8. Blink182: Stay Together For The Kids

**Oh my God. It has been literally a year since I've updated this story? I'm such a bad fucking author! And writer… looking over previous chapters I don't even know what I was writing. I'm sorry you've waited, but if you're still interested I'll catch up on them all. So… the shuffle goes on:**

**Blink-182: Stay Together For The Kids:**

The loud beeping of an alarm awoke Darren Harkness-Jones from his sleep, and he groaned in annoyance. Whacking the machine and slumping in his bed, the teenager sighed into the dark room. Downstairs he could hear shouting and screaming and- did someone just throw something? The boy sat on his bed listening. Part of him wanted to run down there and scream himself.

'_Look what you're doing to this family!' _He thought. _'Do you even care what you're doing to me!' _But Darren knew first-hand that shouting didn't get you anywhere. _'Why can't they just stop? I'd do anything to make them stop.' _

Suddenly, there was silence. Darren sat up and listened. No screaming… no yelling. _'What's going on?' _He wondered as he made his way to the door and opened it slightly.

Creeping down the stairs the teen couldn't stop a small bubble of hope rise in his chest. _'Maybe they've realised how dumb they've been. Maybe they've accepted they still love each other.' _

Just as he had made his way to the living room door, he heard his father yell.

"Why can't you just fucking leave, Jack!" Ianto screamed.

"Maybe I will!" His dad replied angrily.

"Would you two just stop!" Darren burst into the room and cried. "What is wrong with you!"

"Darren." Ianto said, a little calmer. "Things… things aren't right between me and you father anymore. We're going to sort this out, okay?"

"No! It's not fucking okay!" Darren screamed, startling his parents. "In 20 years time you'll look back on this and realise what you've lost! That you've made a mistake!"

"Darren… it's just-"

"It's just your father would rather go out and shag half of Cardiff than be with us." Ianto cut off Jack.

"Oh! So just because I like to go out and party every once in a while it makes me a bad person!" Jack exploded.

As the shouting continued Darren ran out of the room and slammed his bedroom door shut. Sticking two fingers in his ears he tried to shut out the screams but it didn't work. The anger hurt his ears. He couldn't understand what had gone wrong. His parents had been together for 7 years and yet instead of fixing the problems between them they never solved them. If it's what they both want then why is there so much pain?

Darren managed to fall asleep sometime during the fight, but it was a sleep plagued with nightmares and pain. The teenager knew that sometimes parents did divorce… the rate was increasing, but that didn't make it right.

**Sorry again for the year wait:L but here we are **


End file.
